


Beach

by Emilx311



Series: Founders Drabbles [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Naruto Founders Week 2019, Ocean, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilx311/pseuds/Emilx311
Summary: Mito was born to the beach and she learned all the lessons it sought to teach her.





	Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Founders week day 5: Beach. Was originally planning on doing something with Tobirama, but he wouldn't give me anything and then Mito came in and started talking so this was born.

Mito was born to the beach and to the sea. She spent her formative years on it, watching the tides come and go, playing in the sand, and finding the treasures they left behind. She learned many life lessons on the beach. She learned to be patient, for there was a time for everything. The waves may come to swallow her playground but they would always go out again. She learned to leave behind what was no longer needed, like the shells and sticks which washed ashore. She learned there is a time for everything, a time to be wild and uncontrolled and a time to be calm and tranquil. She learned that what gave could take away, that what seemed kind could quickly turn violent. She learned that the calmest waters could hide the worst and most dangerous of tides.

Mito modeled herself after the sea. She learned to appear calm and tranquil until it was time to strike with deadly precision. She learned to wait until the time was right and to move only then. She learned to be still and she learned to move and swirl like the whirlpools her land was named after. She learned to smile like the sun and strike like a sudden storm. She learned to distract from her danger with colours and beauty. She learned how to lure her prey in, unaware that they were caught until it was far too late. She gave, to her people, to those she held dear, to those she was meant to aid and support; and she took, from her enemies, from those who would harm what she protected. She left behind what she could no longer use, past it on to those who could, and she never, never gave up her secrets.

Mito was steady. She held herself in place no matter what force tried to move her, you can never push back the waves after all. She was a calm shore, beautiful to look at. She was also a raging sea storm, dangerous and all but impossible to predict. She swallowed those who would oppose her, who would harm her, and made sure they were never found. Well, almost never. As the occasional bod washes ashore, she left some as reminders, as warnings, of the danger that could be found on the sea. She painted lines on her seals as smoothly as the tides paint lines on the sand, wore down the most stubborn as the sea does a cliff, and crashed over enemies with as much power as the largest wave. She was calm on the outside, and swirling with tides of emotion behind it.

Mito was like the sea. She provided for her people. She protected and sheltered them. She struck out fiercely at those who would defy her and harm them. She remained, virtually unchanging even as she wore down those around her and changed the landscape to suit her designs. She swirled with many colours even as her core remained the same. She painted seals and erased them. She moved onward no matter what she gave up or lost. Mito had learned her lessons well, and she would not forget them. Though she was no longer Uzumaki, though she no longer lived by the waves, she was still a pupil of the ocean and the beach was still, and always would be, her home.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/emilx311)


End file.
